video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Waterloo (1996)
|re-release date = |running time = 127 minutes |catalogue number = CC1150 |rating = |re-released by = VCI, Cinema Club and Columbia TriStar Home Video}}Waterloo is a UK VHS release by RCA Columbia Pictures International Video, and Video Collection International Ltd on 5th August 1991, and then it got re-released in the UK by VCI, Cinema Club and Columbia TriStar Home Video on 7th October 1996 and 6th October 1997. Description Cast * Rod Steiger as Emperor Napoleon I of France * Christopher Plummer as Field Marshal Arthur Wellesley, 1st Duke of Wellington * Orson Welles as King Louis XVIII of France * Jack Hawkins as Lieutenant-General Sir Thomas Picton * Virginia McKenna as Charlotte Lennox, Duchess of Richmond * Dan O'Herlihy as Marshal Michel Ney * Rupert Davies as Colonel Alexander Gordon, 4th Duke of Gordon * Philippe Forquet as Brigadier-General Charles de la Bédoyère * Gianni Garko as Major-General Antoine Drouot * Ivo Garrani as Marshal Nicolas Jean-de-Dieu Soult * Ian Ogilvy as Colonel Sir William Howe De Lancey * Michael Wilding as Major-General The Honourable Sir William Ponsonby * Sergo Zakariadze as Field Marshal Gebhard von Blücher, Fürst von Wahlstatt (as Serghej Zakhariadze) * Terence Alexander as Lieutenant-General Henry Paget, 2nd Earl of Uxbridge * Andrea Checchi as Soldier of the Old Guard * Donal Donnelly as Corporal O'Connor (as Donald Donnelly) * Charles Millot as Marshal Emmanuel de Grouchy, Marquis de Grouchy * Yevgeny Samoylov as Brigadier-General Pierre Cambronne (as Eughenj Samoilov) * Oleg Vidov as Tomlinson * Charles Borromel as Mulholland * Peter Davies as Lieutenant-Colonel James Hay, Lord Hay * Veronica De Laurentiis as Magdalene De Lancey, wife of William Howe De Lancey * Vladimir Druzhnikov as Général de Division Étienne Maurice Gérard, comte Gerard(as Vladimir Drujnikov) * Willoughby Gray as Major William Ramsay * Roger Green as Duncan * Orso Maria Guerrini as Officer * Richard Heffer as Captain Cavalié Mercer * Orazio Orlando as Constant * John Savident as Major-General Karl Freiherr von Müffling * Jeffry Wickham as Colonel Sir John Colborne * Susan Wood as Lady Sarah Lennox * Gennadi Yudin as Grenadier Chactas (as Ghennady Yudin) Credits Opening (Original 1991 release) (with no trailer) Closing (Original 1991 release) (with no trailer) * End of Waterloo (1970) * Opening (1996 Re-Release) * Let's Buy Hollywood: The Game advert * VCI: Cinema Club promo from 1996 by Jonathan Kydd * Tracking control screen * Warning screen * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Columbia Pictures logo (1936-1976) * Start of Waterloo (1970) Closing (1996 Re-Release) * End of Waterloo (1970) * Trailers and info 1996 Re-release * Let's Buy Hollywood: The Game (Available from TOYS"R"US or order on 01371 873138. Around £19.99.) * The VCI: Cinema Club trailer from 1996 with clips of "Strictly Ballroom", "Richard III", "City Slickers", "The Lawnmower Man", "The Life and Death of Colonel Blimp", "The Princess Bride" and "The Carry On Collection". 1997 Re-release The Cinema Club trailer from 1997 with clips of "Dad's Army: The Movie", "Anna Karenina", "Fried Goes Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop Cafe", "Strictly Ballroom", "The Addams Family", "Hook", "Genghis Khan", "Waterloo", "Guarding Tess", "The Al Jolson Story" and "Jolson Sings Again". Gallery Waterloo-VHS-video-Cinema-Club-1996-_57.jpg VHS-VIDEO-TAPECOLLECTABLEWATERLOOUfree-postage-_57.jpg VHS-VIDEO-TAPECOLLECTABLEWATERLOOUfree-postage-_57 (1).jpg Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Cinema Club Category:RCA Columbia Pictures International Video Category:Columbia Tristar Home Video Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:BBFC U Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Movies Category:War Videos by V.C.I Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with The VCI - Cinema Club trailer from 1996 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1993 Category:1997 VHS Releases